


love and hate

by hyunjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, this is sucky im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunwoo loves minhyuk</p>
<p>hyunwoo hates minhyuk</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad ive had writers block for 37 years now this is all i could come up with the worst fic in monsta x history

hyunwoo loves minhyuk.   
  
he loves the way minhyuk smiles brightly even though his eyes say other wise. he loves the way minhyuk will say something totally out of the blue, just for the shits and giggles when there’s tension in the group. he loves the way minhyuk smells like sweet stuff and not the artificial sweet stuff that makes your nose feel funny and your head feel stuffy; but pure, natural sweet stuff. he loves the way minhyuk snickers quietly into his hands when one of his members gets chewed out by the manager for not doing their share of the chores.

 

hyunwoo loves the cheesy smile minhyuk has, the one that takes up half his face. 

 

his teeth are showing. his eyes forming half moons, nose crinkled up. you can tell he’s happy, the way he glows. hyunwoo loves seeing him like this. 

 

minhyuk does it for the fans. 

 

_ hyunwoo wishes minhyuk would do it for him. _

 

hyunwoo hates minhyuk. 

 

he hates the way minhyuk make him feel. the butterflies are at war. his heart yearns for minhyuk’s love, it hurts so much. he hates the way minhyuk falls asleep on his shoulder in the van. he hates the way minhyuk slides food off his plate to make sure hyunwoo has had enough, he hates the way minhyuk always looks out for him even though he’s the one that needs looking out for. he hates the way minhyuk puts on this front pretending like he is happy when he’s not. 

 

he hates the little things minhyuk does for him like washing his laundry without being asked or giving him a backrub after a hard day of practice. he hates the big things minhyuk does for him late at night when the dorm is quiet and minhyuk is on his knees.

  
hyunwoo hates minhyuk. he hates that he loves minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos n comments if you liked it thanks bye im sorry


End file.
